


merman sex maaaaaan

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Merman Derek, Merman Stiles, Multiple Orgasms, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where merman sex is awesome and multiple orgasms are just the norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merman sex maaaaaan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Make Me All Achy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711520) by [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela). 



> This is for my best pal Em who writes the most magnificent porn EVER and deserves ALLLLLLL of the smut written for her. I hope you likeeeeeee it ^_^
> 
> This will make more sense if you read Em's story but if you just want the porn then you can go ahead and read this on its own (though, y'know, you really should read Em's fic because it's amazing and perfect and you just need that in your life homies).

"Ouch!"

Derek cringes, curling his tail behind him with wide, alarmed eyes. "It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, well—" Stiles stops and notices the panicked, startled look being thrown his way. He smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. Please continue."

"I'm not going to flick you in the face again, Stiles," Derek whines, swishing his tail back and forth with sad, downcast eyes.

"Okay, weeeellllll…" Stiles swims up to him, brushing his tail fins across Derek's own. Derek's body trembles, eyes slipping shut as a light shiver begins to tingle down his spine. "At least kiss it better for me?"

Derek smiles, a wide grin that shows a little too much teeth spreading across his face. "Is that all you wanted me to do?" he teases, gently mouthing along the long, lean column of Stiles's throat, lips pressing and dragging over the merman's pulse point.

"Mmm, no. Want more, of course," Stiles chuckles. He stops and lets out a short, hitched breath when he feels Derek trailing his fingers over the smooth, bumpy scales covering his tail. "Der," he sighs, moaning when Derek's nails dig lightly creating a warm, rippling path of sensations that seem to dance and bounce off of all of his nerve endings in that once special place.

"Hey, now doesn't feel good?" Derek murmurs, wet air bubbles tickling the back of Stiles's neck as Derek breathes in his ear.

"So good," he echoes, feeling his fins starting to swell under the pressure that's building, slick liquid pooling inside. "But Der, Derek, I want you to feel good too." He grasps Derek's hand, drawing it away from his tail with a soft, hesitant touch. Derek lips twitch in reply. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he mumbles, bringing Stiles closer to his body with a swift curl of his tail. "What did you have in mind?"

Stiles flicks his head downward, toward the direction of the ocean floor, wriggling his eyebrows. "Care to join me down under?"

"Oh, wow," Derek snorts, stifling laughter. "That was  _so_ cheesy."

Stiles scowls playfully. "Get your ass down there, Hale," he snaps, swatting Derek's tail lightly. "I'm going to teach you the ways of the sea."

Derek bites his lip on a strangled groan, obeying with a wholehearted and good-natured roll of his eyes. Stiles follows behind him, tail slapping at the water with fluid movements of his fins. They are still slightly bloated, aching for touch and full of plush, slimy heat.

"So how is this going to go?" Derek asks, lounging back and sliding his hands under Stiles's ribs as the merman rests above him, stroking his flat palms over the pale, unblemished flesh.

"Well," Stiles hums, licking a stripe up Derek's bared throat, stubble rasping deliciously rough across his tongue. "I'm going to show you how awesome orgasms feel when you've got a tail." Derek moans, throaty and small, and Stiles giggles, nipping gently at his earlobe.

"I like that idea, very much," Derek whispers.

"It's my idea, you always love my ideas," Stiles points out.

"More times often than not," Derek jokes. Stiles raises his eyebrows, makes an affronted scoff and bites down on his nipple causing him to gasp. " _Ah_. Okay, okay, all the time, all the time."

"That's better," Stiles huffs, teeth squeezing like a vice around the flushed, pebbled areola of his nipple. "But I—mmm—plan to make it even better."

Derek sighs, closing his eyes and enjoying Stiles's mouth on his skin, tail fins twitching in staccato beats to each drag of Stiles's lips and teeth, every twirl and lap of his tongue.

"Feeling good down there?" Stiles murmurs, blowing a gentle, small stream of water bubbles over the goosepimpled flesh of his nipples.

"Y-Yeah," he breathes, tail fins bristling at the sharp, tickling sensation that shivers through his sensitive body. "It's like everything's connected to it, it's—"

"Awesome, right?" Stiles grins, lips rubbing through the dark smattering of hairs in the middle of Derek's chest. "God, I love that you're hairy," he groans, tongue laving over them.

Derek chuckles, breath quickening when Stiles kisses the centre of his chest before trailing his lips lower, lower, lower and lower until they glide softly over the glittering blue scales at the top of his tail.

"Fuck," he pants, the small touch sending a jolt through his body, tail fins slowly bristling from the sensation.

"Yeah?" Stiles presses his lips down, tongue darting out to draw a warm, wet path across his scales. "How's this then, huh?"

" _Ah_ , mm, g-good, so good," he moans, tail lifting slightly in reaction as Stiles's lips chase an invisible pattern. By the time Stiles's mouth is hovering over his tail fins they're trembling with a tight, building pressure.

"Shit, look at you. So wet for me." Stiles swipes his fingers through the slick mess that's seeping out of Derek's tail fins, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and sucking the sweet, succulent fishy taste off of them with a dreamy smile. "You taste so good too.  _Fuck_. Can I?"

"Y-Yes,  _please_ ," Derek gasps, tilting his back and closing his eyes.

Stiles smirks and licks a stripe across the small fins of Derek's tail, feeling them flutter. After teasing the edges of them gently with the tip of his tongue he envelopes them fully in the wet heat of his mouth, sucking with a light pressure.

Derek's back bows under the onslaught of sensation, feeling a quivering heat expanding somewhere deep inside him. The more Stiles tastes him, the stronger the sensation gets… until it's unbearable. "S-Stiles," he whimpers. "Something's wrong—it's—I'm—"

"It's okay," Stiles murmurs, rubbing his palms over Derek's tail. He can feel the muscles flexing underneath, the scales not smooth like velvet anymore but soft and almost rubbery. For mermen, it's a sign of a fast-building orgasm. "Just let yourself go, Der. I've got you," he coos.

Derek's limbs are twitching, tail starting to curl and Stiles knows that he's about to come. He slides his tongue across the bottom fins, where the sensitive glands are stiffening.

"Oh… _Oh_ … Stop, Stiles… I'm gonna…"

"Give it to me, baby," Stiles breathes, twirling his tongue against the tense, frilled tips of Derek's tail fins. "Come for me. Fill my mouth, c'mon. It'll feel good, so good, Der."

"Unngh… fuck, I'm c-c-coming…" Derek whimpers, tail convulsing with short, weak spasms.

Stiles grins as he swallows every squirt of come, closing his eyes and letting the sweet stickiness drip down his throat like gooey syrup. He rubs his hands soothingly over Derek's tail as he licks his lips.

"That was a treat," Stiles sighs, licking his lips to get every stray remnant of tasty fluid. Derek's eyes are closed, chest heaving. "Tuckered out already?" he teases.

"Mmm," Derek hums, blinking his eyes open lazily. "Still want you to come."

Stiles laughs warmly. "I'm sure we can do that later. Rest for now." He presses a small, gentle kiss to Derek's forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

***

When Derek wakes up, the first thing he hears is Stiles. Stiles is letting out low, warbling noises like he's in pain. It sets Derek's heart racing and he sits up in a panic.

"Stiles, are you—"

Derek stops, jaw dropping, eyes wide as he spots Stiles.

He's lying a few centimetres away, belly arched and hands stroking up and down the length of his tail. His eyes are large and doe-like, pupils huge as he breathes heavily through parted lips. Derek focuses his line of sight to the fins of Stiles's tail that, with every glide of Stiles's touch, are rapidly bursting out thick streams of slick as his whole body trembles.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now…  _Stiles_ …" he chokes.

Stiles seems to preen at the praise, hands moving faster, strokes speeding up into rough drags across glistening, golden ruby scales. He lets out a chorus of soft, shaky mewls. Yet again, streams of slick start to gush out of his tail fins, substance thinner than last time and in weaker spurts.

"D-D-Der…" he whines, panting. His hands twist and dig down into his scales, rubbing and running up and down, up and down until… tail curling and flopping, his tail fins fan out and start twitching, letting out short, irregular squirts.

Derek knows an orgasm when he sees one, but this many…  _multiple_ … in this little time?

Stiles is having multiple orgasms in a row, one after the other, not pausing in his movements even though Derek  _knows_ he must be strung tight and so oversensitive that every touch must sting from too much pleasure.

"That's enough, Stiles. You've come enough. Three times already," he soothes, scooting over to cup the merman's jaw loosely in his palm.

"One…  _aaah_   _nnghh_ … one more, g-g-g-got one…  _ooh_ … one more," Stiles whimpers, head rolling back and forth. Seconds later, Derek has to strain to keep his hold on Stiles's face as the merman tosses his head right back, his eyes squeezed shut. He's coming for a  _fourth_ time, throat bobbing silently before his mouth opens on a shattering cry, body quaking, his tail fins jittering as they eject a tiny spray of watered-down come.  

***

Stiles opens his eyes to being cradled in Derek's arms. He smiles, dopey and slightly giddily. "Did I pass out, huh?" he asks, a faint hint of scratchiness in his vocals.

"Sure did," Derek chuckles quietly, nosing at his cheek.

"Well then, all my efforts paid off," he jokes.

"Not until you teach me how to come that many times in a row, they're not," Derek comments smartly.

Stiles turns to Derek to see him smirking, eyebrows raised, and grins.

"Oh,  _fuck_  yes."

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: This fic's title was chosen in like 2 seconds which explains its sillyness and jaw dropping brevity ;)


End file.
